


Distracted Sex

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Desperation Play, Distant Sex, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Kinda, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Tony answers the phone Steve already has his cock down his throat. And once he's there Tony has no intentions of stopping him, not even for pretentious business partners.





	Distracted Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 13: Distant/Distracted Sex

“Fucking hell, Steve –“ Tony panted, staring at Steve's kiss-swollen lips with a raw look in his eyes. “ _Down _, get down there.”__

__Steve let Tony drag him by the hair without protest until he was kneeling halfway under the desk, looking up at Tony with barely concealed arousal._ _

__“God, you look so good on your knees,” Tony growled, grabbing Steve's head to pull him closer until his face was inches away from Tony's expensive suit pants-clad crotch. “Work for it.”_ _

__Steve surged forward immediately, grabbing Tony's ankles for balance as he fitted his lips over the visible bulge in Tony's pants, tongue wetting the fabric in long strokes._ _

__“Jesus,” Tony breathed, running his hands through Steve's hair. “Come on, you can do better than that. You want my dick in you, don't you?”_ _

__Steve nodded frantically, opening his mouth wider to suck at the head through the fabric, tongue pushing hard against where he suspected the slit was. He couldn't suppress a smug smile when Tony's hands tightened in his hair._ _

__“Fuck,” Tony grunted, pulling Steve back quickly. “Take it out.”_ _

__Steve hurried to comply, fumbling Tony's pants open to free his cock, his mouth salivating at the sight. He looked up at Tony, daring him with his eyes to keep him waiting and Tony smirked._ _

__“What? Getting impatient?” Tony chuckled, grabbing Steve's jaw to tilt his head back. He ran a finger down Steve's throat and Steve shivered almost violently at what from anyone else would have been a deadly threat. From Tony it was a promise._ _

__“You'll let me use that, won't you?” Tony muttered, transfixed by the way Steve's Adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. “Take it all the way down like we practiced.”_ _

__Steve nodded eagerly, dark eyes burning into Tony's._ _

__“Get to it then.”_ _

__Steve pushed forward, grabbing Tony's cock to pull it towards him and licking his lips to make the slide smoother. He had barely gotten his mouth around Tony's cock when the Jaws Theme suddenly blared from Tony's phone, making them both jump._ _

__“Ah, shit,” Tony cursed, picking it up to look at the caller ID. He groaned. “I have to take this. Hold on.”_ _

__Steve hummed, smirking when Tony hissed and grabbed his hair to keep him still. Not that he could have if Steve actually decided to move, but Steve was still inclined to stay in their little scene._ _

__“You know who it is,” Tony answered the phone and Steve rolled his eyes at him when Tony suddenly sat up very straight in his chair. “You did _what?_ ” he demanded in a cutting tone, cursing loudly at whatever his partner answered._ _

__Steve sighed, moving to pull off Tony's cock and leave him to the problem when he suddenly felt a hand in his hair, pushing him back down. Steve glanced up at Tony in confusion, but Tony wasn't even looking at him, glaring at some point on the wall._ _

__“Oh yeah? Well tell her she can shove her proposal up her ass if she honestly thinks I'll sell those stocks to fucking __Peterson__ –“ His fingers clenched in Steve's hair, pulling him further down on his cock without even acknowledging Steve. And Steve –_ _

__Fuck, Steve was so fucking hard in his pants he could feel a wet spot forming where he was leaking into his briefs._ _

__He gasped when Tony pulled his head forward again like a rag doll, like a toy, and he had to bite back an embarrassing moan at the feeling. Fuck, the guy Tony was talking to was probably worth _millions_ and here Tony was fucking into Steve's throat even as he spoke to someone so important –_ _

__Tony guided him into an even pace, voice not wavering in the slightest as he fired off rapid orders._ _

__“Nope, not an option. No, shut up, I don't want to hear it. Find out who did the transaction. I don't care if he goes public with any of his complaints, my lawyers can wipe the floor with him. And if anything gets leaked to the press I swear to God I will ruin your fucking life, do you understand?”_ _

__The steel in Tony's voice made Steve's skin prickle with want and he moaned very quietly around Tony's still hard cock. He startled when it twitched in his mouth, but Tony didn't falter in his speech, not even looking at Steve when he pulled him down so far that Steve had no choice but to accept him into his throat, cutting off his air supply. He choked for a second and Tony loosened his grip just so, giving him the chance to pull back and recover before he pulled him back down, slower this time. Steve felt tears well up in his eyes as he struggled against his gag reflex for a second before he managed to relax his throat, allowing Tony to slide even further down. He felt Tony's thighs flex and was hit with arousal so strong that it felt like a punch to the gut at the knowledge that _he_ did that, he could affect Tony like this –_ _

__He brought a hand down to his own cock, squeezing at the base to hold off for as long as Tony wanted him to. It seemed like he wouldn't have a choice for very long though. His toes were already curling from the feeling of Tony getting himself off, using Steve so casually, not even worth a glance as he did. He greedily sucked in air when Tony let him up again, immediately taking Tony back in his mouth even as he huffed in desperate breaths through his nose. He wanted to make Tony come while he was still on the phone, to feel him lose control without losing his cool, his voice even and cold as he fucked Steve's face and came down his throat without a care –_ _

__Steve's eyes squeezed shut when he felt his orgasm sneak up on him, suddenly _there_ , and he clamped a hand down on his cock, staving it off. He could feel hot tears of frustrated pleasure on his cheeks and jolted when his cock throbbed in his tight grip almost painfully, so ready to come, but he couldn't, not without –_ _

__He looked up through the watery film over his eyes when Tony's breath suddenly hitched. Steve almost choked when he saw that Tony was staring directly at him, all of his attention on Steve and it was almost overwhelming, the need to please him, to make him feel good –_ _

__Steve grabbed Tony's thighs for leverage and shoved himself forward as far as he could go, Tony's cock sliding into his throat so deep he could feel Tony's pubic hair on his lips as he swallowed and didn't stop, milking Tony's cock with all he had –_ _

__And Tony fisted his hair with brute strength that would've probably ripped Steve's hair right out of his scalp if it wasn't for the serum, his body jumping in the office chair and Steve drank in the moment Tony's indifferent mask melted into pure pleasure, his mouth dropping open as his hips jerked forward, trying to push himself impossibly deeper as he came in long spurts. Steve's eyes watered as he swallowed it all down and stared unblinkingly at Tony, feeling a desperation like he'd never felt before to make it even better, to keep him right there –_ _

__He sucked harder and Tony arched in his chair, making a small choked off noise before he clamped his teeth down on his lip, the phone forgotten at his ear. Tony covered his mouth to mask his gasping breaths as he came down, staring at Steve with wide eyes._ _

__He must make quite the picture, Steve thought as he pulled off, spit trailing down his throat and tears drying on his face, and the shame of that made him even harder, hand throttling the base of his cock to hold himself back. He was so fucking close, desperately so, and he couldn't keep his eyes open when more tears spilled out and he _whined_ –_ _

__“Something came up, gotta go.” Tony said swiftly, throwing his phone on the table after he hung up and sliding back the chair to drop to his knees right in front of Steve, both his hands coming up to cradle his face. “Steve, honey, are you –“_ _

__“Tony,” Steve whimpered, squeezing his cock firmly even as the pressure just kept building and he knew, he just knew, if he let go now – “I can't – oh God, please, can I –“_ _

__“Wha – _oh_ , yeah of course, you were so good, Steve, it's okay, you can come,” Tony babbled breathlessly, reaching down to pull Steve's hand away from his cock and taking it in hand to stroke him –_ _

__Only once before Steve was coming with a howl, his fingers clawing at the carpet and ripping it clean off the floor. Tony was still watching him with wide eyes and Steve squirmed under his attention, reaching up to latch onto him with both hands as the last waves of his orgasm washed over him._ _

__“Tony, _Tony_ ,” he gasped, clawing desperately at Tony's shoulders to pull him closer, to _feel_ him – “Oh _God_ –“_ _

__“Shit, Steve, you're so good,” Tony praised him, sounding slightly overwhelmed. “God, just letting me come in your mouth like that, I almost couldn't – That guy didn't hear us though, you were so quiet, such a good boy...”_ _

__Steve felt his words like a stroke of warmth spreading through his whole body as pride swelled in his chest. He nuzzled into Tony's neck, humming contently when Tony stroked his hair and back, cradling him close._ _

__“And you even waited for me to get yourself off, I'm so proud of you, Steve,” Tony murmured softly, the low tone of his voice lulling Steve into a sense of calm and he felt himself drift into that place where everything was cozy and good and his brain turned to static._ _

__“Yeah, that's it, just let yourself go. I got you, Steve.”_ _

__And the great thing was, as Tony stroked Steve's back like he was something precious and fragile, Steve already knew he did._ _


End file.
